A wide variety of processing tanks are used in various industrial and municipal applications. Some processing tanks, known as anaerobic digesters, may be used for processing sewage and/or other materials in an oxygen-free environment. Such processing tanks often include the use of ballast blocks to maintain a desired level of gas pressure within the tank. Such ballast blocks are typically quite large and heavy, and can be difficult to maneuver into place with existing methods.
Accordingly, improved methods for installing digester ballast are desirable. Improved systems for constructing processing tanks that facilitate ballast installation are also desirable.